TMNT: Mikey's Secret
by SophiaStones123
Summary: Mikey is injured and was left in the lair, but what will he do when his brothers are in danger? Keeping a secret identity is hard, especially when your brothers try to find out who the stranger is! Mikey-centric and poor summary :)
1. Prolouge: Arrows?

"Ugh, remind me again, Donnie, why are we here?" "To collect the mutagen! I traced it back here!" "Sure is nice to have the Foot Ninja welcome us!" Raph sarcastically said. It WAS bad timing that there was not just mutagen in that alley, but also hordes of Foot Soldiers waiting next to the mutagen. "Guys, I hate to break up the argument here, but we have to focus!" Leo interrupted their conversation. "Ok, Raph, you take the left, Donnie, you take the right, I will take the middle." Leo ordered. The other 2 nodded in agreement.

Flashback  
With Mikey injured during their previous fight with Fishface, they insisted that Mikey stayed in the lair. "WHAT? But dude, I will go nuts!" "Sorry, Mikey, but we can't risk you getting injured again." "Yeah, if you go back out there, you can open up your wounds, making them worse! This can result in bleeding to death." Leo and Donnie insisted that Mikey stay in the lair and not get out. "Awwww! But I will just go bored!" "Don't worry Mikey, we will be back soon." Leo said.

Present  
Even though they are fighting hard, the Foot Soldiers seemed to be unlimited in numbers; every time a horde of Foot Soldiers is defeated, more will just keep coming. "Is there any end to this...Foot nightmare?" Raph burst out. As time goes by, they are starting to feel worn out. Just when they are reaching their limits, suddenly, arrows started to shoot from the roof, shooting the Foot Soldiers. "Guys, watch out! Arrows!" Leo shouted. They tried to dodge each shot while attacking the Foot Soldiers.

"Wait." Leo wondered. "Is it me, or are the arrows missing us? Deliberately?" Soon, the Foot Soldiers were completely wiped out. The mysterious arrows stopped shooting as well. Leo could have sworn that he saw a figure on the roof. "Uh guys, did you notice the arrows that were shooting from the roof? What was that all about?" "I saw them too. What's odd is that they seemed to deliberately miss us during each shot and only shoot the Foot Soldiers." "But who will know about us? Besides Casey and April, that is." Raph stated. "I honestly have no idea. The big question is, why would that...thing or a...person want to help us?" "I don't know, let's get back to the lair and take the mutagen with us." The 3 turtles nodded and headed towards the manhole cover.

Mikey's POV  
Seeing my brothers safe and sound, I immediately rushed to the lair. I have no idea how I even manage to get out of there without being seen but that was too close! I reached the lair, panting and also minding my injuries. I am still in the middle of recovery but I will be ok...I think. Still, I can't let my brothers know about the arrows I shot. They will kill me! I better bring this bow back to the dojo. Can't let those dudes find out my secret.


	2. Chapter 1: Be Wary

When the 3 turtles get back to the lair, they found Mikey sitting on the couch, starring at the TV that was switched on. "Hey dudes! Great to see ya! Again! How's patrol?" The 3 turtles exchanged glances before Leo spoke up, "It's great Mikey, but..." Just then, Master Splinter came out of the dojo. "Ah, my sons. How was the patrol?" "It's great Master Splinter, it is a success since we got the mutagen, but we saw something...strange." "And what was strange, my son?" "Well..." Leo took a pause before answering his master. "When we were suddenly ambushed by hordes of Foot Ninjas, we...got rescued by someone."

When both Mikey and Master Splinter heard about the mysterious stranger, both had tensed, though for different reasons. "Are you saying that there is a mysterious stranger who helped you and you did not know his name or his appearance?" "Yes Master Splinter." "But who would come and help us? Nobody knows who we are, besides Casey and April." "Hmm...I don't know for sure, but be wary of this stranger. We have no clue of his or her motives and reasons, so be alert during your patrols, in case the stranger has some reason to harm us." "Hai Sensei." Everyone respectfully answered, even Mikey.

Mikey's POV  
I admit that I was very nervous when the others actually mentioned about the mysterious stranger. I tried to hide my nervous look and just look like as though I have no idea what that stranger wants. Even though I must have hid it very well, since no one seemed to have suspected a thing, Sensei told us to be wary of him or her. I have no idea what the others would do the next time I come back to save them. I guess I have to be extra careful from now on...Oh shell...

After they finished with the conversation, they decided to sit next to me. "Mikey, were you fine while we were gone? Any dizziness? Any concussions or swelling or any sort of after effect?" "To answer you bro, no, no and no." I said with a smile. I must not reveal anything suspicious. "Well, that's good. So, Mikey, what do you think about that mysterious stranger?" I tried to at least think of some sort of answer, I can't let them know who I was and what I did in that alley! "I have no idea bro." I said it with a grin. "With double whipped cream and banana sprinkles and..." "Ok, we get it!" Raph interrupted. "But seriously guys, we have to be careful." Leo said. "Definitely." Donnie answered.

When we all went to bed that night, I thought back about how I found out that everyone else was in trouble.

Flashback  
"Ah, water." I went into the kitchen to get some water after an exhausting two hours of starring at the TV. Suddenly, I got this feeling that my brothers are in trouble. I have no idea how or why, but I just had this feeling. As the feeling gets stronger, I decided to try to track the T-Phones since their T-Phones are probably blocked or something like that. Donnie might have given the self-destruct command but I will have to try. After some tinkering, I finally manage to find out where they were. I grabbed a bow and some arrows, and I slipped out without anyone knowing. I must not alert Master Splinter, he will definitely say "No".

Present  
Well, since Master Splinter gave the warning, I better be careful now, in case my bros decided to do something about that 'stranger'...

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 2: The Night Guardian

Mikey's POV  
"MIKEY!" I giggled at the sound of Raph screaming at the top of his voice. He must have realised that his bandanna and sai handles are painted pink. I would have painted his room pink while I am at it, but I still have to mind my injuries, though they are gradually healing, since Donnie might go mother-hen on me or something. Speaking of pranks, I am doing them, not just because I am in the best mood, it's also because I am nervous they might suspect that the 'stranger' is me. I know that it's too soon for them to know, but I just feel uneasy, as though they might find out about it after 1 second or something.

So, I am playing pranks to not let my brothers suspect a thing. If I just act like my usual goofy self, they would surely, not notice a thing. Although this might work for some time, I know that it will be a matter of time before they found out. Speaking of which, I just remembered! Master Splinter told them to be wary of this 'stranger'. I will have to be ready since my brothers might do something to him/me. I might need a costume, since I might risk exposing myself to the guys. Let's see if I have one...

Normal POV  
As night falls, the 3 turtles left the lair, after giving Mikey specific orders to stay in the lair. "Awwww! When can I go for patrol with you guys again! Being in the lair all the time is sooooooo boring!" "Sorry Mikey, you are not quite ready yet. Don't worry, you will be ready to be patrolling with us after about 1 to 2 weeks." "Seriously dudes?" "Sorry Mikey, but we will be back as soon as we can, ok?" Leo tried to convince Mikey. "Ok, fine..." "Thanks Mikey." The 3 turtles then went out of the lair.

"Ok. Let's do this." After he made sure that the 3 turtles were quite far away from the lair, or possibly topside, he took out the hood. The hood was found in the dumpster a few years back. He never showed his brothers about it because he thought he might use it for some superhero thing or some secret thing he might do someday. He put on the hood and masked himself after he slipped from the lair so that if he really did get caught by his brothers, they would not recognise him straightaway. After he put on his costume, he attempted to find a manhole cover to go topside. While he did that, he minded his healing injuries. As they are healing, he can run faster than before, but not too fast.

"Ok, so there is a canister of mutagen here too, right?" "That's right." "Well I don't see anything here." "Have patience Raph! It's got to be here somewhere!" "Leo's right! The Mutagen Tracker has never gone wrong before!" "Well, I don't see anything! The Mutagen Tracker must be busted!" Before Donnie can answer, Fishface suddenly came, with hordes of Foot Ninjas. "Looking for this?" "Fishface! What are you doing here? Why are you here?" "Raphael, how nice to see you again, after our last battle. I would normally kill you since I have this opportunity to make your end swift, but Master Shredder wants his enemies brought to him, together with your rat master, so I hope you are prepared."

As he finished, hordes of Foot Ninjas burst out and attacked Donnie and Leo. Fishface went to attack Raph, since he has a bone to pick with Raph.

As Mikey went topside, he suddenly got the strangest feeling that his brothers are in trouble. He then remembered what Master Splinter said.

Flashback  
"Always trust your instincts, my sons. You never know when your instincts may become handy, during a battle or in everyday life."

Present  
Remembering that sentence, he chose to follow his instincts. When he approached an alleyway, his instincts become stronger. He then saw a battle between Fishface, Foot Ninjas and the turtles! He chose to help Leo and Donnie first, since they can help Raph to battle Fishface. Raph could get hurt fighting Fishface alone, since Fishface's venom proved to be quite toxic the last time he used it. After pondering for a moment, he used his bow and some arrows he grabbed out of the dojo and began to shoot at the Foot Ninjas.

Leo and Donnie stopped fighting for a while, noticing the number of Foot Ninjas dwindling due to the arrows shooting at them from the rooftops. "Great, the mysterious guy must be back. I wonder what his motive is though?" Donnie asked out loud. Leo roaming eyes found a hooded figure on a rooftop quite near them, holding what seems to be a bow. Leo guessed that it must be the mysterious archer. "Just who is this guy? Why is he helping us?" Leo wondered.

"Hey, can you give me some help here?" Raph asked the other 2. They pulled themselves together and turned to face Fishface. "Ah, I see that the Foot Ninjas are defeated." "Come on Fishface, face us!" Raph shouted. "All right, I will promise you that your end will be swift." He lifted his metal hand to strike, but Mikey was not quite done yet. "Arrows? What kind of trick is this?" As he was distracted by the arrows, everyone striked hard at Fishface. Fishface then started to retreat. "You haven't seen the last of me, turtles." He sneered before he vanished into the shadows.

"Whew, I am glad that's over." "Yeah, I gotta say, speaking of which, anyone knows who this mystery helper is?" "I don't know, but I saw him on a rooftop, over there." "There? All right, let's find him! I got some questions to ask him!" When they started to approached the rooftops, Mikey panicked and started to dart from rooftop to rooftop. "There! I see him!" When Mikey reached another rooftop, he was about to heave a sigh of relief when suddenly, Leo came out of no where and caught him on the shoulder.

"Alright sir, can you answer some of our questions? First of all, how do you know about us?" "That, I cannot answer, turtle. I am a helper, I help people who are in trouble." "Who are you anyways?" "I am...the Night Guardian." Mikey then darted away and disappeared into the shadows before anyone can question him further or catch him.

Mikey's POV  
Oh shell, I hope my disguised voice works, or not, my bros are sooooo gonna find out what I have been up to. I called myself the Night Guardian because I think it's cool. I would call myself the Turtle Titan but that would be too obvious; everyone would know straightaway. Anyways, better get back to the lair, don't want anyone to find out that I was missing from the lair.

Normal POV  
"Seriously, what was that all about?" "I don't know Raph. This...Night Guardian...there's something about him that was kinda familiar, I just can't place where." "Well, that mission is a bummer, we did not get any mutagen, that mutagen crashed onto a wall by Fishface." "Ok, we better get back to the lair though. Let's not attract more Foot here." "Whatever you say, Fearless." Raph smirked at Leo's annoyed glance before proceeding into the Shellraiser with the other 2.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 3: Someone knows

Normal POV  
"Am I correct in saying that this stranger did not hurt you, instead he helped you defeat Fishface? Interesting..." Master Splinter pondered over it. The 3 turtles reported seeing the stranger again and questioned him about his intentions, but the mysterious stranger did not give many answers, other than the fact that he would not harm the turtles in any other way since he claimed to be a helper. "Yes Master Splinter, but that was not what we are surprised about." "Oh?" Master Splinter wondered.

"Then what are you surprised about, my sons?" Master Splinter asked them. "Well...I don't know how to put this, but...we all think that there is something familiar about that stranger, Sensei, but we can't place how and why he is familiar." "I see..." Master Splinter answered, while glancing at Mikey. Mikey smiled broadly at Master Splinter when Mikey saw Master Splinter looking at his direction. "Regardless of whether he is familiar or not, my sons, I advise you to be wary. If the Shredder hears about the stranger who has been helping you, the battles you have fought might grow tougher." "Hai, Sensei." The 3 turtles replied obediently.

Mikey tensed when he heard about what Master Splinter said, but he resolved that he would be ready the next time someone tries to hurt his brothers, in any other way.

Shredder's Side  
"Xever, you have failed miserably in this mission. I told you that you will suffer the consequences if you fail." "Master Shredder, I failed because the turtles have a new ally." "A new ally?" "Yes, Master Shredder." "So, what do you know about this new ally?" "When I was about to finish the turtles, Master Shredder, arrows started to shoot at me. I tried to avoid them but the turtles ambushed me. There were too many arrows and so, I am forced to retreat." "So, the turtles have a new ally." "Yes, Master Shredder."

"I see." The Shredder pondered on the matter for a moment. "Xever, even though you have failed in this mission, there is a chance that I might spare you from the consequences." "Yes, Master Shredder, I will do anything." "All right, Xever." The Shredder arranged a new assignment for him. "You and Bradford will find out who this ally is. Destroy him." "Yes, Master Shredder." "Now leave." Fishface proceeded out of the throne room.

Mikey's Side  
He immediately put his costume away in a safe hiding place so that no turtle, or rat, will be able to find out that he is the Night Guardian. "That should do it." He thought happily before sitting down to watch TV. A few minutes later, he can hear his brothers' footsteps. "Hey dudes, let me guess, is that dude back?" His brothers were surprised. "How did you know?" Donnie asked, with his eyebrow arched upwards. "It's a lucky guess dudes, the awesome Michelangelo has turtle luck all the time!" "Of course you do." "Ow! Hey!" Mikey yelled. "Ah, my sons, how was the patrol? Am I correct to assume that the stranger has returned?" "Hai Sensei." Mikey sat back down on the couch, not knowing that a certain rat has seen what he had done when he went into the lair.

He did not hear much of the conversation, since he witnessed the battle first-hand and he knew he must look bored or distracted by something else, so that he won't raise his brothers' suspicions. When Master Splinter threw him a glance, he tried to smile his usual goofy smile. When he heard that the Shredder might make the battles harder for his brothers, he knew that he must be ready.

Just then, he heard Donnie call out to him. "Hey Mikey! I have great news! You will be back patrolling with us, at the best time, tomorrow night!" "Finally, I was getting bored! Hey, can I name the stranger, Donnie, can I, can I?" Donnie chuckled. "Mikey, he already has a name." "What? This dude has a name already?" "Yes, Mikey, he called himself the Night Guardian." "Boring! I can name even better, like the Protector or something." "That's kinda lame, Mikey." "Fine, use that name." Mikey pretended to pout.

When his brothers were about to sleep, Master Splinter called out, "Michelangelo, I know that it is an indecent hour, but I would like to speak with you, alone." The 3 turtles stare at Mikey in astonishment. What did Mikey do? Mikey shrugged while going into the dojo. "I know that you are worried for your brother, I assure you, it will be just a brief talk. Michelangelo did not do anything wrong." His brothers relaxed before going into other respective rooms. The dojo doors were closed once Mikey and Master Splinter were in there. "Michelangelo, I would like you to explain why you have left the lair and became the Night Guardian."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 4: Finding Him

Normal Side  
"The Night Guardian?" Mikey suddenly felt extraordinarily tensed. "Sensei, when and how did you get the idea that I was the Night Guardian?" "I was not very certain that you were the Night Guardian, Michelangelo, but when I saw your costume and your arrival, I was more sure. I chose this indecent hour to talk to you as you did not seem to want your brothers to find out, and since your brothers might be easedropping on this conversation, I want you to be more comfortable with the fact that your brothers might not know about your acts at all." Mikey suddenly turned beetroot red.

"So, Michelangelo, would you care to explain to me about your actions?" "Well, you see, Sensei..." Mikey started to reply. "How do I put this...I got this funny feeling that my bros are in trouble somewhere. So, I decided to save them. I don't want them to know that I saved them because if they know that if I saved them while being injured, they might go...overprotective or something. I can't just stand by and do nothing..." "Ah, I see...So, you decided to become the Night Guardian?" "Yes, Master Splinter." "First of all, Michelangelo, I am glad that you did listen and remember what I said about trusting your instincts and you also helped your brothers when they need you the most. However..." Master Splinter paused.

"Your acts, though you have good intentions, they may arise some consequences. No matter how hard the consequences be, my son," Master Splinter said. "You must face them bravely. The Shredder might be alerted about the stranger helping your brothers, so he may also try and stop you as well. You should face the obstacles bravely and in the right way. Be careful, and do not be rash or foolish." "Yes, Master Splinter." "You may leave, Michelangelo. Heed my advice." "Hai Sensei." He said obediently and walked out of the dojo. He had no idea that a certain turtle, though he did not dare to easedrop on the quiet conversation, wondered what it was about. He closed the door silently.

Next Night  
Mikey mauled over Master Splinter's advice, about his acts having consequences. He will have to be ready for whatever the Shredder or his goons are going to throw on him. "Mikey, let's go." "Ok." Mikey followed his brothers topside. "I have to say, it is good to be back out there again. It sure is boring staying down there all day and night." "At least, Mikey, it can help you stretch your legs or something." Donnie said. Before Mikey can reply, they saw hordes of Foot Ninjas down on the alleyway below a rooftop, together with Fishface and Rahzar.

"That freak again? I would really love to smash that thick skull of his." Raph was about to take out his sais, when Leo stopped him. "Raph! We have to find the mutagen, remember? Let's avoid fighting and focus on the mission first." "...Alright Leo." He put his sais back. "So, Donnie, any luck tracking it?" "Wait, let me get the results...Got it! Uh...bad news guys." "What?" Leo asked Donnie. "The mutagen is at the same alleyway where the Foot is at." "What? Ok, guys, change of plans. We stop them, then we get the mutagen." "I like the sound of that." Raph replied.

"I smell a presence here." When Rahzar started to sniff the air, he was suddenly kicked by Donnie. "Looking for us?" Raph asked. "You fools! After them!" Fishface ordered the Foot Ninjas. Raph decided to battle with Fishface while Mikey and Leo decided to get the Foot Ninjas. "Booyakasha!" With some attempts, the Foot Ninjas are almost wiped out. Leo then decided to help Raph out. "Ok, the turtles are in trouble. Surely the ally would come and take care of them." Fishface thought and he smiled. "What are you smiling about, Fish-for-brains?" "Oh, you will see soon enough." Fishface replied before he stroke at Raph. Raph dodged out of the way.

Meanwhile, Mikey went off to get his costume, bow and arrows he got from the dojo. He had hidden his costume somewhere during the day so that he can come and take it during the night. He immediately went back to the battle scene and aimed a shot at Rahzar. "Ow!" Rahzar saw an arrow that hit him on the knee. "He's here, Xever." "Excellent." Fishface sneered. While Rahzar was distracted and wounded, Donnie took the chance to hit him. "Wait until I get you, turtle." Rahzar remarked. "Goodbye, Raphael, it was a pleasure fighting with you, but we have other business to take care of." The 2 mutants left.

"Hey, I am not done with you yet!" Raph yelled. When Donnie discovered that the 2 mutants are running off, it did not take him long to put two and two together. "Hey, where's Mikey...Oh no..." Donnie immediately rushed off without a word, leaving his 2 other brothers confused.

Mikey's Side  
When he saw the 2 mutants starting to scout the rooftops, a sudden realization hit him. "Oh no..." They were looking for him. "Probably the Shredder's orders, just like what Master Splinter said. Oh shell...better hide." When he turned around, he almost screamed but managed to stay silent as he saw Donnie staring at him. "No time for questions, Night Guardian, we gotta find somewhere to hide where they can't find us." He took his arm and jumped onto several rooftops away. When they were certain they were safe, Donnie looked at the NG's fingers. "Green? With bandages...Now I am sure." He thought. "Mikey, you are the Night Guardian?" He asked a dumbfound Mikey.


	6. Chapter 5: We will Protect You, Mikey

**Ok guys, this chapter has brotherly fluff in this. You have been warned! :)**

Mikey and Donnie's Side  
"What do you mean that I am the Night Guardian? Of course I am the Night Guardian. Who is this 'Mikey'? I have never heard of him before." Mikey tried to use his disguised voice to fool Donnie, but Donnie is not to be fooled that easily. "Mikey, I know it's you. The fact that you were missing as soon as the Night Guardian was there, AND the fact that you have green fingers with bandages on. Your skin colour is also exactly like Mikey's. So, Mikey, why, why did you become the Night Guardian?" Donnie asked him.

"Ok, you got me." Mikey tried to hide his real reason, even though he is not sure why. "It's because I am Batman. Ow!" Donnie gently hit him. "Mikey, I'm serious this time. Why?" "It's because I...I do not want you guys to get hurt." He quietly revealed his reason. "I was worried that you guys would get hurt when I was not around, so I went topside, that's why I..." "That's why you secretly left the lair and shot arrows at the Foot." Donnie stole a glance at the bow and arrows that were with him. "Then why did you dress yourself up and be the Night Guardian?" "It's because since you guys left specific instructions for me to not leave the lair, I was afraid you guys would disagree on my actions. I know I should listen, but I can't just stand by and do nothing..."

"Oh Mikey..." Donnie took off the Night Guardian's mask, revealing Mikey's face with fresh tear traces on them. He hugged Mikey and Mikey widened his eyes in surprise. "Why are you hugging me? I do admit that I shouldn't leave the lair..." "Sure, you did disobey those instructions, but you did good, Mikey. You saved us, Mikey. I am proud of you." "Tha...Thanks Donnie." He returned the hug tightly.

Just then, they heard a brewing conversation. "That ally's got to be here somewhere." "Yes, he must be, since he couldn't have gone too far." "When I get my hands on him, I shall crush him." Donnie and Mikey were immediately alert. "Oh no, Fishface and Rahzar are close!" "Yeah, this won't be good. If he finds the Night Guardian..." "We better go, now." They peeked from behind the billboard on the rooftop and when they are certain that Fishface and Rahzar are looking at somewhere else, they darted off.

"So, how are we gonna tell Raph and Leo?" Donnie paused for a moment before asking, "Mikey, do you feel ready to tell them?" "Well, I have no idea, but no...no I don't think so." "Ok Mikey, you should tell them when you feel ready, alright? But let's not keep the secret from them for too long." "Ok..." Mikey felt a bit relieved that he would not tell them until he was ready. He did not feel ready as he was still afraid that one or two of them would go berserk over the idea of him disobeying instructions.

"Mikey, we will have to hide your costume." "Ok." Mikey hid his costume somewhere safe and well-hidden on the rooftops, where he was sure that Fishface and Rahzar would not get their hands on. He and Donnie then approached the area where Leo and Raph were.

Leo and Raph's Side  
They were then intensely relieved to see the other 2, in spite of the puzzlement over Donnie suddenly leaving that alleyway without a word. "It's about time we see you two. Where were you?" "Listen guys, I don't think this is the best time to talk. I followed Rahzar and Fishface and found out about their 'business'. It's a dangerous plan, guys, so we better leave." "Seriously, Don, what's the matter with you two?" "Raph, we better go now. If Donnie says that the 'other business' is dangerous, we better move." "Alright then." Raph reluctantly agreed and proceeded to the Shell Raiser with the other 3.

Back At the Lair  
"Ok, Donnie, so what was the 'business' that they mentioned?" "Rahzar and Fishface, apparently, is looking for the Night Guardian as their target. They did mention about their plans to destroy him." "What? The Night Guardian? But why?" "I don't know Leo, but judging by how desperate they looked, it must be the Shredder's orders." "Ok, so we have to protect the Night Guardian?" "Not necessarily. I am sure this Night Guardian can take care of himself. What I am worried about though, is that this will make the mutagen mission more difficult. Though we have gotten the mutagen today, there's no telling whether we can get the mutagen tomorrow night." "Ok, so we have to ready." "Yes, Raph, definitely." Donnie agreed.

Later, Donnie went into Mikey's room. Mikey fell fast asleep on his bed. Donnie was careful to avoid the messy obstacles and once he had sat on Mikey's bed, he rubbed Mikey's shell affectionately. "Don't worry, Mikey. If Rahzar and Fishface come after you, we will protect you. You won't get hurt by them in any other way." Mikey smiled as if he was replying Donnie.


	7. Chapter 6: Leo Suspects

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl, thnx for reading and reviewing some of my stories! And not just Splinter, soon the whole group knows! :)**

 **To everyone else who also reviewed, favourited and followed my stories as well, thnx for doing them!**

 **TMNT does not belong to me! Now enjoy! :)**

Leo's Side  
Despite Donnie's explanation on why he had gone on his own, which is to find out what Fishface and Rahzar are up to, he can't help feeling that something is amiss. He understood the need for stealth to find out what Fishface and Rahzar are up to, but he can't help feeling that the whole thing is fishy. Speaking of fishy, come to think of it, the last battle did seem off when they fought Fishface and Rahzar. When he thought about it, he realised that there were only 3 turtles fighting them. Where was Mikey during the whole fight? Did he get hurt somewhere? But there were no injuries when they found him...

Leo pondered for a moment before thinking back to the arrows. The arrows always aim at the Foot, but not the turtles. Why would the Night Guardian not hurt the turtles? The Night Guardian had the opportunity to use the arrows to shoot and hurt them, but he didn't. Why won't he? Does he have some sort of reason? "Wait, Mikey disappeared as soon as the Night Guardian appears. Arrows were shot during our last fight, which proves the Night Guardian was there. Did the Night Guardian capture him or something?"

"No, he couldn't have. There were no injuries on Mikey and since the Night Guardian has no reason to hurt us, he has no reason to capture Mikey either...Wait a minute." Leo thought it through. "The Night Guardian first came when Mikey was back in the lair. Mikey was also not there when the Night Guardian was there, and the Night Guardian was not there when Mikey came. Could Mikey be the Night Guardian?" He thought about it. "Hmm, can't rule out that possibility. I will have to keep an eye on both Mikey and the Night Guardian during our fight tomorrow. That should confirm it."

Next Night  
Mikey sighed with relief when the time for patrolling came. Leo kept looking at him weirdly and he had no idea what was going on. That look kept Mikey on edge the whole day. "Alright guys, the mutagen is about 3 blocks away." "Alright guys, let's proceed with caution." When they arrived on the rooftop directly above the alleyway, they saw what they had seen the night before. Fishface, Rahzar and a number of Foot Soldiers were on that alleyway.

Mikey and Donnie tensed when seeing them. Rahzar and Fishface must have expected the Night Guardian to come and help them, again. Leo tensed a bit as well as stealing a glance on Mikey. If Mikey IS the Night Guardian, he would be in great danger. "Booyakasha!" Mikey landed down on the Foot. "They are here! Foot Ninjas, ATTACK!" Rahzar ordered them. When the Foot Ninjas started to attack, Bradford smiled. The Night Guardian should arrive at any minute now to help the turtles.

Mikey fought the Foot Ninjas for a while and headed up to a rooftop. "Don't worry Mikey, we will cover you. Rahzar and Fishface will not get past us that easily." Donnie thought as he saw Mikey going up a rooftop. Leo widened his eyes as he saw Mikey heading up onto a rooftop. "Is Mikey doing what I thought he is going to do? Well, whether he is or he is not, no one is hurting Mikey." He, with fresh determination, kicked Fishface onto a wall.

When Mikey arrived with his costume, he carefully hid in the shadows first, where no one can see him. He then get the bow and aimed at Rahzar. Rahzar was shot on the shoulder. "The Night Guardian is here, Xever. Let's find him and destroy him." "Certainly, Bradford. I bid you farewell, turtles." Fishface and Rahzar pounced and ran on the rooftops.

"They got away again? Oh no..." Donnie headed towards the rooftops again. "Mikey!"  
"What's up with them? Why is the Night Guardian so important, Leo? Donnie, where are you going...?" Raph was about to ask Donnie when Leo interrupted him. "Raph, to the rooftops! C'mon!" "...Ugh, fine." Raph grunted. They immediately ran on the rooftops.

"Where is he, Bradford? Can you see him?" "No, I cannot. Let me smell his presence." When he proceeded to sniff the air, Mikey became nervous about being found. Just then, he had an idea. He shot his arrow from his current position, and quickly moved on to another dark location. They fell for it. "There he is, after him!" When they reached his last position, they were appalled. "What, he's not here?" "He must be hiding somewhere." The 2 mutants glared at their surroundings. Just then, Fishface saw an arrow and dodged it, narrowly missing it. "Ugh, this is a waste of time. Let's strike at the surroundings. That should get that thorn off our side." Mikey was too nervous to breathe.

"Hey, uglies! Looking for us?" They turned around to see the turtles glaring at them. "Look, we don't know what you are up to, but we will never let you get away with this!" "Xever, let's get the turtles." "Agreed." Fishface agreed as that can lure the Night Guardian to them, making it easier to destroy him. They started to strike. Mikey wanted to help them but he was afraid that that might let Fishface and Rahzar destroy him, since that could give away his location.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	8. Chapter 7: Leo is injured! Big Reveal!

Suddenly, without warning, Leo got struck on the knee. Leo groaned inwardly in pain. As Fishface was about to land the next strike, an arrow suddenly struck on him from the shadows. "What the..." When Fishface turned around to face his opponent, Leo disappeared, and a dark figure was seen rushing from the rooftops. Fishface was about to rush after it when suddenly, "You aren't going anywhere, Fishhead!" Fishface then struck at Raph while Donnie fought against Rahzar. Donnie smiled in relief as he had quietly given Mikey some bandages, in case Donnie could not help him. He was glad that he took the precaution.

Mikey and Leo's Side  
Mikey brought Leo to a rooftop with a billboard on it. If they had to hide, they can hide behind the billboard. Mikey let Leo's knee stretch out and Mikey bandaged it as best as he can. He was also glad that he had paid attention to Donnie when he performed first-aid on them. Just then, Leo started to open his eyes. "Night Guardian...?" Mikey widened his eyes when he heard the NG's name being called. "I bandaged your injury as best as I could. You should be fine, when the other turtles find you." When Leo felt his vision clearing, he saw that the way he was bandaged was what Donnie would have done if he was there. The only people who knew about his first-aid ways were the turtles, Casey and April.

He looked at the NG's fingers. Though he tried to hide them, Leo could see some shades of green with some white on his fingers. When he looked at the Night Guardian's eyes, they are a familiar shade of baby blue. "Mikey, is that you?" Leo gasped as he started to move forward to Mikey, since Mikey did move away for a short distance. "Who's Mikey, I am not the person you are talking about..." Mikey looked away from him.

"Mikey, I already suspected it was you all along, but now I am sure. Mikey, why would you do it? Why did you become the Night Guardian?" Leo asked. Just then, Mikey answered. "You got me, Leo. I became the Night Guardian so that I can protect all of you. I know I sneaked out of the lair, but I was worried. Worried that something might happen to any of you while I was not there. I don't want any of you bros to die..." "I see... Did anyone else know about this?" Leo moved towards Mikey, while trying not to agitate his bleeding injury. He pulled Mikey close to him. "Donnie knew about this, that was why he headed towards that rooftop..." "Why didn't you or Donnie tell us about this?" "I was afraid you guys would go berserk because I left the lair, I told Donnie not to tell you until I felt ready, he wanted me to tell you guys himself..." Mikey got more and more quiet as the conversation went on.

"Mikey..." He took off the Night Guardian's mask and wiped off tears that were falling down his cheeks. He knew that Mikey must be feeling bad because even though he wanted to protect his brothers, his eldest brother still got hurt. He then pulled Mikey into an embrace. "Mikey, you protected us during our battles with the Foot. You did a great job. Don't worry, you did not let any of us down. I am proud of you, little brother." "Thanks, Leo..." He collapsed into the hold.

Donnie and Raph's Side  
"Oh dear, I don't think I can hold on much longer, guys, wherever you are, we need your help." Donnie yelled.

Leo and Mikey's Side  
"Leo, you are too injured to move. You better stay here." Mikey took off his costume. "I have to go help." "Good luck, bro." Leo smiled at him while Mikey rushed to the rooftop.

D, R and M's Side  
"Hey, Doggy! Ready to get some of my hot nunchuck fury?" "Mikey! It's about time! Where's Leo?" "I found him, dude, turns out he is injured on the knee." Mikey then proceeded to take his kusurigama chain and chain it onto Rahzar's leg, dragging him onto the ground. "Donnie, you help Raph with Fishface. I will deal with Paws over here." Donnie nodded and proceeded to help Raph. "Xever, I think we...had better leave. It is clear that the Night Guardian is gone." "Hmm...actually, you might be right." The 2 mutants retreated. "This ain't over, turtles." Fishface pointed at them and then, they were gone.

"Mikey, where's Leo?" "He's right over there." He led the way and when they saw Leo, they were glad to see him. Raph looked at the costume and the bandage in surprise. "Leo, did the Night Guardian get you or something? Why did he leave his costume here?" Mikey turned a beetroot red. "Mikey, are you blushing or something, seriously dudes, what's going on?" "Not right now, Raph, we have to get Leo back to the lair. I can examine his injuries back in the lair." "Ok then." "Mikey, can you take the Night Guardian costume with you?" Donnie asked Mikey. Mikey nodded.

"Mikey, are you sure you are ready to tell Raph when we get back?" Donnie whispered to Mikey when they were proceeding to the Shell Raiser. "Yes, I think I am sure now." Mikey determinedly said. "Ok." Donnie smiled at him.

Back At The Lair  
"Now, would someone telling me what was going on?" Raph demanded. "Raph, I was the Night Guardian." Mikey told him.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	9. Chapter 8: Author's Note (Clarification)

Ok, guys, I recently received reviews from a user from Fanfiction about the story "Mikey's Secret", and apparently he told me that I was "copying" and "stealing" Cu-Al's fanfic. Ok guys, I want to clarify that I did not steal anyone's fanfic. First of all, that story was produced through pure brainstorming and planning in order to get the story submitted. Yes, I understand that the story may look quite similar to the original fanfic that Cu-Al made, which is A Brother's Bond, but I only wrote that Mikey had shot arrows from the rooftops because he would not be risked getting seen.

He only got the costume at Chapter 2 and since he did not get the costume, he can just risk getting seen if he joined in the battle. He usually joins in a battle when he needed to use his numchucks and I wanted it to blend in with the 2012 universe, so I had to say that he used arrows and he shot them from the rooftops. If he ever got seen, his brothers could be angry with him for disobeying. Mikey had no idea that his brothers would be proud of him instead. Yes, this fanfic IS inspired by the Cu-Al fanfic, but I try not to make the story too similar as that would be really copying the fanfic. I appreciate Cu-Al for writing that fanfic, it's truly amazing, but I would not stoop so low as to infringe copyright. THAT would be very wrong. I hope that will answer all those qns out there about whether Mikey's Secret is a copy of Cu-Al's fanfic; No, it's never a copy.


	10. Chapter 9: Captured! We need Backup!

**To Guest: I clarified that this is not a copy in both DA and here. There is an author's note regarding this matter, please feel free to take a look :)**

 **Let this chapter begin! :)**

"What? You are the Night Guardian? Mikey? Are you sure you are not pranking me?" "Yes, I'm very sure, Raph. I am the Night Guardian." "That...doesn't really make sense, Mikey." "Actually, Raph, it does make sense." Leo cut in. "Haven't you realise that Mikey was absent during our fights, Raph? The Night Guardian shows up when he disappears. Isn't that too much of a coincidence?" "And also...how Mikey has no injuries when we found him, Raph." "But..." He was about to argue when he shut his mouth to think.

"Oh yeah. Where was Mikey in all of the battles? Did Mikey disappear somewhere? Wait..." He pondered for a while. "The Night Guardian appeared when Mikey disappeared. What Mikey and Leo said would have made sense." He then said out loud. "Ok, it's not that I do not believe Mikey entirely, it's just that...I want to know why, Mikey? Why are you doing this?" "I want to...I want to protect you guys, Raph. I was just...concerned since I was injured in the lair and couldn't help, so I decided to become the Night Guardian." "Oh..." He said with a complicated emotion.

"Whatever the reason is, thanks, Mikey. We are proud of you, Mikey." "Uh...Thanks, Leo." Mikey smiled. "Ok, now we'll have to figure out how to get past the Foot the next time we encounter them." "Ok, Fearless, so what are we going to do?" "Ok, so we will..."

"Are you sure it will work, Fearless? This plan sounds...risky." "I thought you love punching, Raph." "Of course, I do, Don! But, this is too..." "Yeah, I know. But this can make sure Mikey is safe. Rahzar and Fishface are after him now, probably ordered by the Shredder. So, we have to prevent them from touching one finger on Mikey." "Got it, Leo." "Ok, I think we better go to bed. Raph, can you carry him or something? Make sure he doesn't wake up." Raph did what Donnie asked him to do and carried Mikey bridal style. When Mikey was safely in bed, he put a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "Don't worry, bro, I will make sure that that Dogbreath and Fishfood will never hurt you, ever."

S, F and R's Side  
"You let them and the ally escape again! This time, you will bear the consequences!" "Master Shredder, please, don't punish us! We have a better plan now. We will finish off that alley and the turtles once and for all!" "Hmm..." He raised the gauntlet down. "Speak." "Yes, Master Shredder. We will capture the turtles and use them as hostages, so that we can lure the ally in!" "Yes, Master Shredder. We can then use that chance to eliminate the ally. The turtles will come next."

"Hmm...Maybe I should spare you again. But this is the last time. Do not dare disappoint me." "Yes, Master Shredder." They bowed and proceeded out of the throne room. "You pathetic turtles," The Shredder remarked. "You will meet your doom!"

Next Night  
The turtles went out for night patrol again. This time, they are more prepared to take on Rahzar and Fishface. As long as Mikey doesn't use his Night Guardian disguise much, that is. "Ok, Mikey. This time, let's bring the Night Guardian in, only as a last resort, ok?" "Huh, but why?" "We can't let those two goons get to you, Mikey. Who knows what they can do to him...and to you." "Oh, ok, Donnie." Leo's foot was injured, so, he was out of commission for a few days. Leo only let them out for patrol, only because the trap needed to be set.

"Here they come!" "So, turtles, prepared to meet your doom?" "Count on it, Fishbrains!" "Let's do it!" "Foot Ninjas! Attack!" When the Foot Ninjas were attacking, Mikey suddenly sensed that something was wrong. It was the same feeling which he felt whenever his brothers were in danger. "Hey guys! Something's wrong here! The Foot are acting weird..." "How weird, Mikey?" "Rahzar and Fishface are not fighting! What the..." Before he could finish, the Foot suddenly caught their arms. They were capturing them!

"Bros!" Mikey attempted to save them, but hordes of Foot Ninjas were suddenly after him. He had to run off to get away from them. "The Ninjas will no doubt come back to us, with the other turtle. Soon, you pathetic turtles will be done for!"

Mikey's Side  
"Oh man, I have to get away from them! But how?" He then spotted a water tower and an idea came to him. He dove into the shadows. "Hey! I am over here!" "No, I'm over here!" "No, I'm here!" "No, I'm here!" The Foot Ninjas were very confused as to where his location was. Mikey then threw his kusarigama blade onto the water tower. This caused water to seep through and it sprayed on the Foot Ninjas. "BOOYAKASHA!" The Ninjas were malfunctioned and stopped working due to exposure of water.

"Gotta get the guys back!" He then went back to the rooftop closest to the area, hid there and watched. "Where's Michelangelo? The Ninjas were taking too long!" "We shall have that turtle soon enough. Right now, let's get back to Master Shredder. He will be pleased with our efforts!" "Agreed." Rahzar then followed Fishface, with the yelling turtles. "You will not get away with this!" "Let us go, you peabrain!" "One more sound and I will make sure that you will be silenced personally!" The turtles stayed silent, with anger written on their faces.

Mikey then ran back to the lair. "Leo, Raph and Donnie are..." "Calm down, Mikey. What happened? Where are they?" "Leo, they...they got captured by Rahzar and Fishface."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	11. Chapter 10: Protecting Mikey

**A/N: Before we start the last 2 chapters, I sincerely apologise for the particularly LOOOOONNNNGGG delay. I was busy with school stuff and exams, so, I had to delay this. I am really, really sorry guys, and I hope the last 2 chapters will make up for it! So guys, thanks for understanding and stay tuned to my other stories! :)**

 **TMNT belongs to me...in my world and imagination. *Pp started yelling* What? Of course TMNT does not belong to me, it belongs to its respective owners. Ok, enough with the A/N, let's do this! :D**

A Few Hours Later  
"Ok, guys, do we remember the plan?" "Yeah, Red." "Yes, April." "Alright, let's move!" April, Casey and Mikey moved into the building using stealth. They knew that the Shredder might expect them to come, so they waited. Mikey put the Night Guardian costume on. "Dude, why are you wearing that thing and that mask thingy? Is this some new thing that no one told me about?" "No, dude. It's just that...I think those mutants deserve some payback." "In that getup?" "Guys, enough! Oh, shhhhh, someone's coming!" They immediately hid on the edge that April had hid on to spy on the Foot once.

Rahzar and Fishface dragged the 2 turtles in. "Once I get out of this chains, I will flatten ya!" "I will give you guys something you will never forget!" "SILENCE!" The Shredder walked in. "Bradford, Xever, What is the meaning of this?" "Master Shredder, we figured that since the Night Guardian appears whenever the turtles are in trouble, we figured that capturing the turtles will attract him here." "So, am I correct in assuming that you have captured these turtles here as bait to eliminate the Night Guardian?" "Yes, Master Shredder." Fishface agreed in glee.

"Night Guardian?" April and Casey whispered. "They are...talking about me, dudes." "What? Why for? I mean...You are already some kind of vigilante." Casey said. "I...wanted to protect my bros, so I disguised myself as the Night Guardian. This explains the costume, dudes." The 2 immediately understood. April put a hand around Mikey's shoulder. "You did good, Mikey." "Yeah, dude, great job." "Thanks." Mikey smiled.

"Master Shredder, I smell...someone." Just then, the 3 rushed out of their hiding places. "Master Shredder, it's the turtles' friends! And the Night Guardian!" "Capture those humans at once." Foot Soldiers appear out of no where and grabbed Casey and April. "HEY!" "I will bash you dudes!" "SILENCE!" The protesting noises stopped. "So, it seems that the Night Guardian has decided to join us." The Shredder said slowly. "Who are you? When were you an ally of the turtles?" Mikey stayed silent, in fear of being recognised.

"ANSWER ME!" The Shredder shouted. Mikey stayed silent. Raph and Donnie cast worried looks on him. "Very well. Since you refuse to answer, you will meet your doom. Foot Soldiers! ATTACK!" Mikey dodged out of the way by jumping up and lashed his kusarigama chain at the Foot Soldiers. He threw a bunch of Foot Soldiers towards the rest of them. They were smashed within minutes. "GAH! I WILL FINISH YOU OFF MYSELF!" Mikey jumped up and used his bow and arrow to strike the Shredder in the leg. He narrowly missed.

The Shredder rushed towards him and lashed his claws at him. Mikey deflected it using his bow. "I see that you are a formidable warrior, Night Guardian. Join my clan, and I will make sure that you will be stronger than before." Mikey silently refused and threw him back at such a force, that even the Shredder was surprised. Mikey rushed forward and kicked him, but the Shredder managed to block the attack and slashed his leg with the claws. Mikey jumped back, holding his injured leg.

"Now, you shall reveal who you truly are." Mikey jumped back despite of the pain and using his kusarigama chain, managed to stab the Foot Soldiers. Casey hit Rahzar and the Shredder with hockey pucks. "GOONGALA!" As the 2 were stunned, Rahzar let go of Donnie. Donnie attacked Fishface with his feet, causing him to let go of Raph. The 2 managed to untangle their chains with the help of Mikey's kusarigama chain. Donnie looked at Mikey's injury worriedly. "Mikey, your leg..." "Don't worry, D. I'm fine." He whispered.

Mikey attacked the Shredder again. The Shredder dodged his many attacks and tossed him to the ground. "Say goodbye, Night Guardian!" "NO!" Raph kicked Fishface out of the way and, when the Shredder raised his gauntlet to strike, Raph protected Mikey and took the strike. "Raph!" Mikey was shocked. Donnie, April and Casey was also shocked. Casey was angry. "This is for slicing my friend, Tin-freak!" "ARGH! You will pay for this, boy!" The Shredder rushed towards Casey. Casey dodged in time for him to collide onto Fishface. Casey rushed to help April and Donnie to defeat Rahzar.

"Raph..." Mikey's eyes became glassy. Despite the pain, Raph took off Mikey's mask and wiped his tears. "Why, Raph, why would you..." "Because you are my baby brother, Mikey. I will die protecting you, if this is what it will take." "Raph...I..." "Don't cry, Mikey." He hugged his baby brother tightly. Blood was flowing from his mouth due to being stabbed. On the waist. "I love you, bro." He kissed Mikey on the forehead and hugged him again." "Raph, I...I love you too." Mikey's tears began to flow continuously.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the Night Guardian is Michelangelo all along." Rahzar saw the whole thing. "How nice it will be to finally crush you." "Oh no you don't!" Casey hit him with hockey pucks. "Guys, we better go! Raph and Mikey are injured!" The 3 nodded their heads. Donnie and Casey helped Mikey and an injured Raph up. Donnie quickly took out a smoke bomb and threw it. They disappeared within seconds. "This is not over, turtles!" Rahzar yelled.

Back At The Lair  
Leo was growing worried. The guys were not back yet and it had been at least an hour. He wondered if something had happened to them. Just then, he heard footsteps. He was worried to see Mikey and Raph injured. "Guys, what happened?" "Raph got stabbed and Mikey was slashed on the leg." "WHAT!" "We will explain later, Leo. Now I need to set up the lab. We need to treat Raph's and Mikey's injuries first." Leo nodded before making his way slowly into the lab. Mikey worriedly held Raph's hand. Raph squeezed it tightly. "Don't worry, Mikey. I will be fine. By the way, I am proud of you, bro." He whispered. Mikey smiled.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	12. Chapter 11: We Are Proud Of You, Mikey

**A/N: Yes, I do notice that there is a reference to Orange Dash's masterpiece "The Return of the Beast" in the previous chapter. Guys, pls feel free to check out Orange Dash. His/her stories are just incredible. So, guys, stay tuned! :D**

 **P.S. Omg, last chapter! Thanks, everyone, for the follows, favourites and reviews and of course, simply coming along for the ride! Hope you guys have enjoyed this story and yeah, stay tuned! :)**

After the battle, Raph was not permitted to leave the lair for a few days. "You are lucky that the stab did not go too deep, Raph. You could've been killed." Donnie said. "You are not allowed to leave the lair until you have completely recovered." "Oh, c'mon, Don, it wasn't that bad. I'm fine, really." "Oh no, you are staying in the lair, Raph." "But, Donnie..." "A few days in the lair, and that's it!" After a long argument, Raph reluctantly agreed. Donnie smiled, as he knew that he had won the battle. As he carefully brought Raph onto the couch, he looked around.

"Where's Mikey?" "He's in his room." Leo answered. His injured foot was recovering rather quickly. Raph looked up at alarm, at the sound of Mikey's name. "How is his leg?" "He will be recovering for a few days as well. If my calculations are correct, I think Mikey will recover at the same time as you, Leo." "Thank goodness." "Yeah, but I think I should check him out. Raph, don't move from the couch." He warned Raph before heading into Mikey's room.

Leo and Raph's Side  
"Great, I get to stay in the lair doing nothing." "Welcome to the club. Anyways, I am worried about Mikey. Will he be alright? He looked rather upset when you guys came in." "Actually, now that you said it, I think Mikey looked down in the dumps or something." "Well, we can only ask Donnie when he comes." Raph nodded and looked away, pretending to look at the turnstiles. There was a worried look on his face. Will Mikey be alright?

Donnie and Mikey's Side  
Donnie slowly opened the door to Mikey's room. "Mikey, are you alright?" He switched on the light and he saw a figure covered with a pile of blankets. "Mikey?" He shook his baby brother awake. "Are you ok?" "Donnie?" Mikey peeked out from under the blankets. His eyes were bloodshot red. Donnie was about to ask a question when Mikey suddenly hugged him. "Mikey, what's wrong?" Donnie asked gently.

"Is R-Raph o-ok?" "He will be fine, Mikey. He just needs to stay in the lair for a few days." "T-That's good, Donnie." "Yeah, Mikey. But, are you ok?" "I-I'm f-fine, Donnie." "Mikey, you are crying. What's wrong?" Donnie wiped Mikey's tears away and tried to soothe the shaking figure. "I am bad at being the Night Guardian." "What are you talking about?" "I got everyone hurt, Donnie. The Night Guardian is supposed to protect you guys, but all I did was just...getting you guys hurt."

"Mikey, it's not your fault that the Shredder and his goons decided to hunt for you and eliminate you. Besides, we are all proud of you, Mikey." "Really?" "Yeah, Mikey. You saved us from all those Foot Soldiers. You also saved us from Fishface and Rahzar. Without you, I don't think we will be better off than now." "You really think so?" Donnie rocked Mikey back and forth. "Yes, Mikey." "Ok." As Mikey silently drifted off to sleep, Donnie whispered to Mikey.

"You did good, Mikey. We are proud of you, bro." Donnie kissed Mikey gently on the cheek. "We love you so much, Mikey." Mikey smiled as though he had heard him.

Leo, Raph and Donnie's Side  
"How is he, Donnie?" "He's asleep. He will be fine." Leo and Raph heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." "Yeah. At least it's just an injured leg, unlike your injury, Raph." "Hey! I did that to protect Mikey!" "Oh, someone is being a big softie." "I am not! I will pound you!" "Shhhh, guys, you will wake Mikey up!" It took a long time to shush everyone. Luckily, Mikey was not woken up by the commotion.

"I am glad that you are not gravely injured, my sons, but I suggest that you will all rest." "Hai, Sensei." They said in unison. Master Splinter looked on as Donnie carried Raph back to his room and Leo going back to his own room. He smiled as he looked at Mikey's room door. "I am sure that your brothers are very proud of you, Michelangelo." He thought. "I am very proud of you as well, my son." He closed the doors of the dojo.

A Few Days Later  
"Finally, we are out!" "Come on, Mikey, it's not that bad." The turtles were topside for the first time in days. "So, Mikey, what is going to happen to the Night Guardian?" "The Night Guardian is out, son!" "Really?" Donnie asked. "Yeah. I do not need to protect you guys with the Night Guardian costume. I can protect you right here!" As he said that, his face had begun to grow embarrassingly red.

"Awwww, Mikey." "I am proud of you, Mikey." "Definitely." The 3 answered him. Just then, the Mutagen Tracker suddenly went off. "Guys, according to the Tracker, there is mutagen at...3 blocks away." "Then what are we waiting for?" "Let's do this!" Mikey smiled as he followed his bros into the night.

 _No matter what, I will always protect my bros. I will protect all of them, I promise.  
_ The Night Guardian costume was in a chest, which was safely tucked away in Mikey's room.

-THE END! -  
A/N: Thanks for coming along for the ride!


End file.
